


the four hargreeves bound to time

by AllyBeckerr



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Body Horror, Dialogue Light, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves Friendship, Number Five & Allison Friendship, Number Five | The Boy is So Done, Power Dynamics, Powerful Allison Hargreeves, Powerful Ben Hargreeves, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Psionics, Psycho Warping, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Love, powerful number five, the eldritch, the horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBeckerr/pseuds/AllyBeckerr
Summary: Five, Allison, Ben and Klaus are warping between realities after a mishap with Five's power.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	the four hargreeves bound to time

**Author's Note:**

> spelling mistakes

In this reality, Klaus is no stranger to the beyond as much as Ben is, both equal to the void that surrounds them, one of Death and one of Fear, the void dangles it’s broken chains onto the brothers in a makeshift way to find peace, peace for them all but Klaus refuses, refuses to be strangled by the temptation of Death, he will always refuse to be the pawn of the end, Death is a sickend beauty while Klaus is a sickend man haunted by the memories of a childhood he wishes was cut short, Life is a painful reminder to him that he survived an assault that left them all broken by the blood and betrayal of their brother Ben.

Betrayal is hurtful and damaging but when it comes from the one you love is a wound so deep that changes you so much, once a man who looked to the stars in hopes of his wishes become true now to man who loves none, has no mercy on those who wish to be a dreamer, that is what betrayal does and when Klaus say Ben in the deepest blood soaked hall he had ever saw, it was crushing him under a force he felt coming from himself.

Blood is a symbol of pain and Ben was covered in it, covered in children’s innocence, womens fear and mens bravery. None could handle his wrath, none wanted to be the one that died by the hands of a man crazed by the voices inside his head. Whispers of the Eldritch stayed inside him, warping his mind to see the beauty of what murder can be, too be powerful inside yourself is too be fearful on the outside, Ben was gone and Ben was back, a body shifting between two states of his own mind and memory. A soul bound by both timelines of his reality and the Eldritch, a son to the monsters of mayhem and a brother to the siblings of power, trapped in a never ending battle of himself.

Klaus speaks but never talks, never talks of how broken he is, how happy he is and how alone he is. Talking opens up innocence and advantages to break down that court inside of his mind, the secrets kept hidden by the makeshift evil inside him, a force strong enough to kill him from the inside, and how he has thought about that, kill himself with his power to be stuck between voids, walking on the Earth as a man freed from bondage, to walk between his family who know nothing about him, knows only who he was before the massacre of Ben Hargreeves and before the destruction of their timeline, then the rebirth of their timeline.

Altering lives is never the way to find happiness, never the way to find peace in bringing others to a standstill so you can walk in their footsteps in a lie so hard to come to terms with that you believe you a born anew into a person who is dying to get free from the crutches of a mad man who only wants to feel love. Dreaming of a Death is with everyone but to dream of the aftermath and the soul touching bound when coming into the afterlife with a mission to get the one who was lost in their own mind is difficult but beautiful.

Ben knows nothing about the way the blood ran down his hand, but knew everything of the spoken words in his head, the beast of a thousand voices led him into the pits of their own soul baring down into the reflection of who he was going to become, a man sought on revenge, a man sought on finding peace and a man sought on finding love, and yet all he became was man trapped between himself in a fight so large that no one could see, the reflections and manifestation of his own future came to him in dreams that felt like memories. 

Ben dreams, dreams of a regret, dreams that his regret kills him over and over and over again until his screams break the foundation of the sound barrier, till his screams break away the chains of his own damnation, a damnation that repeats itself over and over and over again and again and again, it’s a curse, an unnatural force that pushes and pushes and pushes him over and over and over the edge, become thy cursebreaker and snap away this curse but instead all he can do is see the eyes of the judges on him when he awakes, the shadows of doubt plague his mind.

He wants to be loved for who he is and not for who they want him to be, but he wishes to his wall that the whispers stop, silence is a deadly weapon and that is what he wants, wants his siblings to stop and to go and go and go away, peek away from their corners as he walks and walks into the rooms he once felt life in, now he feels darkness, sometimes though, dreading his own admittance, he can feel a light, sense it, deep within Klaus, a light hidden.

Klaus speaks naught, he sees and sees and sees the eyes of his own judgement, a sin within himself, his own hatred wants to spark out and unleash an imaginary force but alas nothing, not even the whispers of the dead, it’s somewhat peaceful in this unwanted and unneeded silence, the man who saw the dead uncovered from the hands of Ben is at peace with the murderer standing in the room, a beast of beasts is within their area and yet only he can acknowledge the darkness within that.

Days and days and days go by, but only so, time is a fleeting mess of a reality that is bent by the minds of a mad men who understand naught, rambling on and on and on about the gods and goddess of the underworld, an underworld that is bursting from the seams, an odd thing to think about how the days go by, a nightlight sparks from an open door that leads to nowhere but the beyond.

Klaus in his horrid dreams sees pain, agony, desperation and above all else he sees love, and above all of that he sees a man who is shrouded in the veins of a burning tree, the cries coming from the man are hauntingly beautiful, it's symbolic in a way he cannot understand but all he knows is never take down a man whose heart is filled with not war but with love.

Symbols means naught to Klaus and yet he follows and follows and follows them so proudly in hopes that the light at the end of the tunnel brings him to a paradise that isn't filled with the littered bodies charred by the accidental timeline collapsed by a man trapped in a child's body, time is a symbol of forgetfulness and oh how Klaus forgot who he used to be. 


End file.
